wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Gyasi Thema
Birth Name: Gyasi Abaddi House: '''Slytherin '''Sorting: Hatstall Birthday: '''5/19/1993 '''Class: '''Sign Magic '''Occupation: Professor Of Hogwarts Former Occupations: '''Department Of Magical Artifacts, Professor Of Divination at Mohoutokoro, Dark Witch '''Wand Core: '''Unicorn Hair '''Wand Wood: Rowan Family: '''Mihal Abaddi (Father), Lilith Abaddi (Mother), Vincent Mac.Tire (Brother) '''Relationship Status: '''Single '''Patronus: '''Occamy '''Animagus: '''Occamy '''Status: Alive Species: Metamorphmagus Professor Gyasi Thema was born in London, England on May 19, 1993. Sorted into Slytherin House at 11, she graduated as head girl. She is a current Hogwarts Professor, teaching Sign Magic. She was inspired to teach and learn sign language because of a deaf Hufflepuff she knew during time at Hogwarts. Background Early Life Born Gyasi Abaddi to Mihal and Lilith Abaddi, Gyasi was raised for the first eleven years of her life around only dark witches and wizards. She was raised to follow the teachings of Gellert Grindlewald. Her family didn’t care what her own ambitions would be in life and would punish her if she chose to do anything but follow their teachings. When she was young, she was told that her older brother had been killed during his time at Hogwarts. She was raised as an only child, but knew as a child that she did not want to follow the footsteps of her parents. She could feel that she did not agree with the views of Grindlewald, defying her family with these beliefs. She could tell that she was too kind to ever hurt someone and wanted to find a way to help people. She became friends with a local muggle boy, wanting to get to know more about muggles and their culture, as she was raised away from it. Upon discovering her friend, her parents killed him, teaching her that, as was taught by Voldemort, muggles are beneath them and should not be accepted. She never conformed to this belief. To try to control their daughter, Mihal and Lilith used the cruciatus curse on their daughter, aiming to make her obey them. Gyasi, refusing to let them control her every move, learned how to resist the cruciatus curse by the age of ten and used this new found ability to fight back. Upon realizing that their daughter could withstand the cruciatus curse, they moved to the imperius, forcing her to conform to their every wish by the age of eleven, she had found a way to get past this as well. Hogwarts Years 1-4 When she received her letter to Hogwarts, her family gave her a wand passed down from her grandparents. When the wand did not accept her, she was brought to get her own wand. Being chosen by a 12 1/2 inch Rowan wand with unicorn hair core, her parents were visibly upset. The combination of her wand meant that as long as she had this wand, she wouldn’t become a dark witch. After trying many more combinations, she walked away with the Rowan wand. In her first year at Hogwarts, Gyasi was sorted into Slytherin house, though she felt like she didn’t quite belong there. She had hatstalled for five minutes and forty-five seconds, the sorting hat contemplating all four houses. Eventually, it was decided that she would be a Slytherin. Gyasi felt that she was more of a Ravenclaw, but accepted her sorting. Gyasi spent her first year at hogwarts studying hard, ignoring her fellow Slytherin students as they played pranks and tortured other students with their jokes. She spent a lot of time with the Ravenclaw students, and studying in the library with Kinata Wise, a deaf Hufflepuff who didn’t have many friends. She used parchment and quills to communicate, writing with Kinata back and forth. In her second year at Hogwarts, she was pushed around by her fellow Slytherins who believed that she did not belong in their house. She got top marks and refused to join them in their jokes. She excelled in defense against the dark arts and herbology. in her third year, she fell in love with divination. She was gifted a tarot deck by the Divination professor for Christmas as she refused to return home, knowing what would be waiting for her there. She spent a lot of time with Kinata, reading their cards. One day, while reading her cards, she reads the future of her friendship with Kinata. She flipped the cards, using the Celtic Cross spread. After flipping the last card, she ran, looking for Kinata. No matter where she looked, she could not find her. Kinata was gone, just like the cards said. In her fourth year, she decided she would confide in someone about what was going on at home, but realized she only had the Divination Professor to talk to, and that was not an option. She spent her fourth year trying to decide what she should do now that she was nearing the age of adulthood. Years 5-7 In her fifth year, Gyasi knew that she as nearing the age in which her parents would make her receive her symbol. She wrote a letter to an old friend, hoping that he would be able to help. He wrote back, telling her he would do what he could. She sat in waiting, hoping that he could do something. The summer before sixth year, Gyasi was branded with Grindlewald’s symbol, against her will. Just a week after her branding, she was thrown into a battle where she was tasked with slaughtering 20 children in a village. When she refused, a vampire attacked her, intending to turn her into a vampire. Her best friend, who she didn’t know was her long lost brother, Vincent Mac.Tire, protected her, being turned into a vampire in her place. He obliviated the memory from her mind. Throughout her years in hogwarts, she was pushed by her parents to accompany other Slytherins as they learned dark magic, but she refused and spent her time looking for a way out. She confessed in sixth year to Cordilia Beadlescombe about what was happening at home. in her seventh year at Hogwarts, she was given the title of head girl, despite not having been a prefect, having believed that her head of house didn’t like nor accept her. She accepted the title with dignity, knowing that her parents would be proud of one thing she did. She spent her year trying to change how Slytherin house operated and tried to change the reputation. It didn’t work. After Graduation Upon graduating from Hogwarts as Head Girl, she looked even harder for a way to escape. She found one at the age of seventeen, after her parent had forced her to be with Saros Thornheart, someone she had wanted to be with anyway. She begged him to run with her, but he refused, betraying her and going to her family. She ran to her brother’s home, still unaware that he was her brother. He welcomed her and helped her start a new life. She spent time with her brother, hiding from the world. She knew that she would have to change a lot. She didn’t want to change her first name, but changed her last name from Abaddi to Thema, another Egyptian name. She asked her brother for advice on what to do now that she was free. He suggested traveling the world, telling her that she had no obligation to stay anywhere. He still hid his true identity from her. Time in Japan After changing her last name to Thema, Gyasi spent a year in Japan, teaching Divination at Mahoutokoro, giving her family time to look for her but hoping they would give up. She loved her time in Japan, learning more about the culture and becoming fluent in the language. She loved the students she had there, and even became close with another professor. She spent her holidays traveling all over Japan, visiting Honshu island, the island where her favorite kind of wolf had lived until 1904 when it went extinct due to disease. Not only did she visit the island, but she spent time in the Aokigahara forest, investigating the phenomenon that has been talked about in muggle culture and magical culture alike. What she found was alarming. The forest had been cursed hundreds of years before by a powerful dark wizard. Unfortunately, she was unable to remove it. She loved the time spent in Japan, but knew it was time to go home. She left Japan with a heavy heart, saying goodbye to Professor Hiroyuki Yamada, professor of Herbology, her best friend who had helped her through dealing with her past. Ministry of Magic Upon returning home, she spent time working for the ministry, working in the magical artifacts department. She adopted a red leather jacket into her style, using it to hide her branding. On the side, she learned sign language, knowing that it would be useful. As she learned sign language, she learned wandless magic, realizing her end goal: sign magic. She spent a year working on combining sign language and wandless magic, finally finding a way to combine the two of them. She did this because of her friend Kinata from Hogwarts. She knew that she had to help other witches and wizards who couldn’t speak or hear find a way to communicate and use wandless magic. After finding a way to create sign magic, she wrote to Hogwarts and the Ministry Of Magic, explaining the importance of Sign Magic and requesting to teach the subject at Hogwarts. Within a week, both had written back approving the class. Time as a Professor Upon becoming a professor, she knew that she would have to hide who she was, despite other professors being open about being former dark witches and wizards. Hogwarts had become more accepting, but she was still afraid to be open about who she was. She discovered Vincent was also teaching at Hogwarts and hurried to find him, having been separated for many years. The reunion was great indeed, Vincent happy that his little sister was okay. He hid his condition still from her, not wanting her to know the sacrifice he made to protect her during the battle when she was sixteen. Despite only expecting a few students to attend her class, she was surprised to find many students and professors attending her class, wanting to learn more about sign language and sign magic. She felt finally accepted as she taught her class, teaching the signs to her students and fellow professors. In the battle of Hogsmeade, Gyasi was helping defend the village when she noticed that her mother was there, amongst Argon’s Army. She fought her mother long enough to get away. She withdrew from everyone but Barron Ruthgard, her best friend. They spent time together, her even helping him with his class. She surprised him with her wit and sense of humor when his class made crude jokes to her. She smiled at Barron with a bright smile. Upon finally telling him who she is, he revealed he had known all along and did not hold it against her. He took her to America, a place she had never been to but told him she had wanted to visit. There, she was attacked by her cousin, Vincent coming to her aid. Upon killing the cousin, Vincent turned to her, revealing the truth about who he is. He helped her to remember the battle, revealing everything. Just days later, Saros, along with his new love, came looking for Gyasi. Having been separated from her wand, she resorted to wandless magic, knowing that she would end up kidnapped anyway. She fought where she could and withstood the cruciatus curse until she was knocked out and taken to Argon’s manor. Currently Gyasi is currently being tortured in Argon’s Manor by Saros Thornheart and his new girlfriend Jane Coxz. She is holding up, refusing to succumb to the torture. She is willing to die to protect those she cares about, knowing that Beadlescombe and Professor Craven are safe from the death eaters as they don’t know her relationship with both. She is scared for Barron and Vincent as Saros knows of both and will do whatever he feels like to get her to talk. Saros wants her to join the death eaters but does not know that this is the goal in order to spy for the hogwarts professors. Abilities -'Wandless Magic: '''Gyasi is very skilled with wandless magic. She trained in it to be able to create a new kind of magic. She has not gained full control yet, and this can be seen when she is stressed out as she has accidentally blown up some objects while waving her hand. -'''Sign Magic: '''Gyasi has invented a new form of magic, sign magic, created for witches and wizards who are mute, deaf, or hard of hearing. She has come up with hand signs for many spells and teaches this as a class at Hogwarts. -'''Metamorphmagus: '''Gyasi was born a metamporphmagus. She uses this ability to hold to appearance that everyone around her sees. Her short blonde and brunette hair is an appearance she came up with one day hoping it would be a good disguise. In reality, she has long, dark, curly brown hair. -'''Animagus: '''Gyasi hides that she is an Animagus because of the form that she takes. Gyasi’s patronus is an Occamy, and this is the form she takes as an Animagus, being like many whose Animagus form is that of their patronus. -'''Occlumency and Legilimency: '''Gyasi was trained in a small amount of Occlumency and Legilimency by her father before she ran away. She has not used it since she was trained and has mostly lost her ability in it. -'''Patronus: '''Despite her rough upbringing, Gyasi can conjure her full patronus, the occamy. She uses the memory of meeting Madam Beadlescombe, her best friend. Before that day, she didn’t have many true friends. It is one of her happiest memories and the strongest. -'''Parseltongue: '''Gyasi can speak parseltongue but doesn’t let this be known. It was passed down through the Egyptian side of her family. Her father can also speak parseltongue. -'''Divination:' Gyasi has used Tarot cards since her time in Hogwarts. In the past she has has minor visions but never anything that has been or great importance. She reads the stars as well, often being found outside, staring at the stars above. She knows that she must heed what she reads in the starts and the cards. '''Resistance to the Cruciatus and Imperius Curses: '''Due to her family using both curses on her as a child, she had become able to resist both. Despite the amount the cruciatus curse was used against her, she has become stronger and has not lost her mind. She has become more and more resilient, even waiting to break the curse when used on her to toy with her captors in America. Relationships Gyasi is currently not in a relationship. She is slightly interested in Barron Ruthgard though she has not told him because she is afraid of what he may say. Gyasi was once in a relationship with the death eater Saros Thornheart before leaving him and running away to start a new life. She obliviated herself to forget him. Appearance Gyasi’s appearance until recently has been short blonde and brunette hair with color changing eyes. Her complexion does not change when she changes her appearance. She wore a red leather jacket with skinny jeans and whatever shirt she desired that day. Gyasi’s True appearance is long, dark brown, curly hair with color changing eyes. Before she ran away, she wore dark clothing that would fit a business woman. She wore vests and dress pants with a button up shirt. Category:Characters